


Feed Me

by holdingtorches



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingtorches/pseuds/holdingtorches
Summary: Tom’s girlfriend comes home still angry at him… with pudding.





	Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> OC is the same one in I Need My Girl. I may or may not have slipped in some phrases from my native language again. The translation for these phrases can be found at the end.

Tom was worried, and he couldn’t stop fidgeting. He tried various things to keep himself busy, like cleaning his inbox or sorting his ties by colour, but he just couldn’t succeed in distracting himself. He’d groan in frustration and pull at his curls whenever the thought of not being forgiven easily crossed his mind. His nerves were all jumpy because his girlfriend left that morning after a fight with her anger still unquenched. The thought of her had evoked in him a pang of guilt and a wave of light frustration, the thought of her still pissed off leaving him nervous and frightened.

Just as he was debating with himself on whether to sort his Shakespeare books alphabetically, by thickness, or by chronological order, he heard the creak of their flat’s door opening. He peeked from the hallway to see his girlfriend walk in, her cello case in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other. There was a delighted twinkle in her eyes, but she didn’t even notice Tom. That was to be expected, given that they had bickered earlier. She sauntered straight to the kitchen after leaning her cello against the hallway’s wall, and Tom crept as silently as he could to the doorframe leading to the kitchen. His girl walked out of the kitchen after putting the paper bag on the table, still ignoring him. She came back in the same manner, but she had changed into her house clothes, which were basically a light cotton shirt and roomy boxer shorts.

She sat herself down on one seat the round table came with, putting her right foot up on her chair and rested her right elbow on her knee. With her free left hand, she reached out to grab the paper bag that sat on the centre of the table. She placed it in front of her and an expression flickered across her face. Tom read it as the expression she made when she remembered something, and sure enough, she rose from her chair to grab a spoon from the drawer near the sink. His girl resumed sitting the same way after as her fingers gingerly opened the brown paper bag. She put her hand in and smiled as it hit something.

Tom’s girlfriend fished out a small plastic cup covered with a thin plastic lid. She peeled the thin plastic off and smiled when she found herself staring into a cup of toffee-flavoured pudding.

‘Oh no,’ Tom thought as he watched her pleasantly look at the treat she had on the table. ‘Not pudding. Not while she’s still ignoring me.’ His eyes widened with envy and need, his sweet tooth making things worse.

“Oh pudding,” his girlfriend sighed. “I love you with the burning of a thousand suns and the depth as deep as the width of Olympus Mons. Come here, darling. I can’t take it anymore.” At that point, Tom couldn’t take it anymore as well. He sat across her, hungrily eyeing the cup of heaven in her hands. She was still ignoring him, and the pudding only intensified his frustration.

Tom’s girl was well aware of his craving and used it to her full advantage. She ate the pudding agonisingly slow, accentuating the way she put small spoonfuls into her mouth.

Without knowing it, Tom leant closer and closer towards her, and eventually he found himself bent over the table, intently staring at his girlfriend’s snack. His face was just a few inches away from hers. His girl pursed her lips, obviously trying to control her laughter as she found herself staring straight into Tom’s puppy-dog eyes and pout.

“ _Kawawang bata_ ,” she said, breaking the silence.

Tom’s head snapped up to look at her, realising that her defences were starting to fall the moment she had spoken.

“Please,” Tom whimpered, and his girl bit her lip.

“… _Ayoko nga_ ,” she replied, looking away.

“Feed me then,” he pleaded, inching closer to her face.

His girl sighed a deep sigh before feeding him a spoonful of her pudding. Tom’s lips closed around the spoon, closing his eyes as he felt the creamy pudding spread over his tongue and excite his taste buds. His lips let go of the spoon, slowly swallowing as his fingers slightly trembled from the nostalgia that came hand in hand with the texture and taste in his mouth. He opened his eyes to gape at her, silently willing her to forgive him. She placed the spoon quietly beside her snack and breathed in long and deep.

If ovaries could actually explode, Tom’s girlfriend’s insides were like Hiroshima after the Little Boy.

Tom saw his girl groan in frustration before thumbing through her hair and burying her face in her large, almost man-like hands. She couldn’t remember the roots of her anger towards him anymore, even though it sparked roughly twelve hours before she came home. He watched as her fingertips formed a tent over her lips, her pent-up frustration surfacing on her facial expressions like bubbles in a glass of soda.

“Why do you have to do that?!” she shouted in an exasperated tone.

“Do what?” Tom replied, acting as if he didn’t know her weakness.

“That-that thing with your eyes!” she nearly yelled.

Tom mentally smirked as his girl bit her lip, obviously debating with herself on whether to give in or not. She let out a deep sigh before placing her hand back inside the paper bag and taking out a cup of chocolate-flavoured pudding. Tom’s mood lifted when she handed it to him, but he immediately sobered when he saw her avoiding his gaze.

“Am I forgiven, then?” Tom asked, returning to his proper seat. He placed the cup of pudding in front of him before silently reaching his hand across the table. His hand ghosted on the back of her palm before letting his fingers intertwine with hers. She looked up from her lap to find Tom still begging with his eyes, his yearning for her (and her lenience) evident in his elevated pulse.

“Darling,” she whispered. “No matter how much I get angry at you, I will always find myself forgiving you. I’ll only find my heart drowning in tears if I don’t.”

Tom’s face lit up with a grin before wordlessly rushing over to her. He lifted her and sat on her seat, placing her on his lap as he ignored her squeals of protest soon after. He scooped up some pudding with her spoon and pressed it against her lips. She giggled and opened her mouth, ready to be fed. As her eyes stayed shut and her mouth open, she realised there was something wrong with the situation. Her eyes fluttered open to see Tom taking her hand, placing the spoon of pudding in her grasp. He gripped her by the waist and pressed his body against hers, staring straight into her eyes. This left his girl flustered and feverish, adding so much tension to the moment. Tom leant in to kiss her full on the lips before lightly nibbling at her earlobe and whispering two words into her ear:

“Feed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kawawang bata - Lit. “the pityful child”, it can also refer to anyone else who pulls off the puppy-dog-eyes-with-matching-pout face.
> 
> Ayoko nga - I don’t want to!  
> (this is quite a hard one to translate because of the nga, which can function as a word that means that the speaker has reiterated something. In this case, nga is used as an intensifier, hence the exclamation mark)


End file.
